Confessing Love
by xKissingFire
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't know how to confess his love to Kagome. One starry night changes that. One shot. InuKag


**Confessing Love**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

**This is my first story on here, so please tell me if you like it or not, and sorry if it isn't the best, but please review and tell me what you think of my writing!**

Inuyasha sat by the well, waiting for Kagome to return. His hair blew in the wind, and he closed his eyes waiting for her. 'Damn wench….where is she," he thought?

He tapped his foot on the branch and waited for her smell to hit his nose. Kagome was soposed to be back a couple hours ago. She had to go to her time to complete a test. She seemed really worried, and it probably didn't help her any that her and Inuyasha had gotten in a fight before she left.

"Inuyasha…I have to go back to my time to finish a test. It might allow me to actually pass this year," Kagome said, picking up her yellow backpack.

"No way, wench. You're staying here. Why do you worry over that…school place anyways? That Hobo guy is there," Inuyasha said plainly.

"His name is _Hojo_, and he's very nice. Unlike you. Plus I need to pass this to get into college and get a job. If you actually were to see what my time was like, you'd get what I mean!"

"You aren't going back! We need to hunt down Naraku."

"Is that all that matters? Naraku? Am I only a jewel shard protector to you?!"

"Feh. Of course. I want to turn full demon! And I need you for that," he yelled. 'Actually,' he thought, 'I don't need you only for that…I need you by my side. It's the only time I truly feel complete. But I can't let you know that because I'd be seen as weak.'

Kagome's face got red, and Inuyasha stepped back. "Inuyasha…SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome huffed and turned away towards the well, leaving Inuyasha's face in the ground. "I'll be back in two days!"

He felt bad that he had done that. It was Kagome, after all. The girl he loved, but he could never let her know that. Suddenly her scent hit his nose. Along with the scent of ramen!!

"Inuyasha! Could you help me with my backpack," Kagome yelled out of the well?

Inuyasha jumped off the tree and into the well, picking up Kagome's oversized backpack. He picked her up bridal style, and leaped out of the well, putting her down.

"Thanks," she said. And started walking towards the village. Inuyasha watched her butt move as she was infront of him. But he didn't notice her face turn back to look at him…

"INUYASHA!! Are you looking at my butt," Kagome screamed at him!?

"Maybe…why should it matter? There was just a bug on it. Now it's gone," he said to her.

"Right…"

The night sky was out, and Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep. How he loved that girl so much…but he couldn't tell her. He leaped out of the tree and sat next to her. He wondered if she would wake up if he kissed her…but he decided better of it, and didn't do it.

'Kagome…I'll eventually tell you how I feel.'

Inuyasha leaped back into the tree and watched the group sleep silently. Kagome rolled over and murmered something…but he couldn't quite hear it that well. Her sleeping bag came off of her some, exposing her nightgown, which was very…revealing. Inuyasha blushed, and jumped down to cover her back up. But couldn't help but notice part of her breast peaking out. He wanted to touch it so badly…he imagined them making love to one another…

He slowly hardened, and couldn't take it anymore, so he ran off into the woods to get rid of it. He pushed his pants down to his ankles, and grabbed his erection, and pulled at it, imagining Kagome's warm soft folds doing that instead of his hand. But, that might never come true. With one last tug, white gooey stuff came out.

He went to a river to clean off. But smelt a certain scent coming closer. Kagome. Oh god. She couldn't see him with this.

"Inuyasha! Are you here," she yelled?

But…he also couldn't make her wander around for him, so he poked his head out of the river and made sure she saw him. She was still in the nightgown, which really didn't help little Inuyasha any.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Fine."

"Could I come in?"

He shuddered but nodded his head anyways. He looked away as she took off her nightgown and undergarmets and slowly got into the river. She moved closer to him, and sat next to him.

"In Tokyo…you can never see the sky like this. Such pretty stars," she whispered.

"Not as pretty as you," he said. But he realized that sounded corny, but he had also just told her she was pretty.

"What? You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah…Kagome can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead," she said turning her head back to the stars.

"I…love you." Kagome stopped breathing, and just sat there like a statue. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Do you mean it Inuyasha? Do you really…love me?"

"With all my heart, and I want to be with you." He slowly took her face in his hands and pushed his lips against hers, and waited for her to return it. She slowly did, and then he pulled away.

"I…love you too, Inuyasha. I always have."

"I know this is a little sudden…but, will you be my mate Kagome?"

"M-mate?" Kagome looked shocked, she was only 16. But it was Inuyasha…her true love.

"It's okay if you don't, after all I am just a half demon, and I can't provide you with pure human children, and I'm not the nicest guy I know. And you'd have to stay here with me-" He was cut off by Kagome saying," Inuyasha…I'll be your mate. I love you so much."

"You do know what mates have to do though, right?"

"Um…sex…I'm guessing."

"Yeah…and we don't have to do it right now. I mean…I can wait."

"Well…I think it's fine. So why don't we get started on making a family, hm, Inuyasha," Kagome asked?

"Okay," he smiled. She was finally going to be his…and his only. He kissed her passionately, and they made love through the night. Neither of them had been so happy in their lives.

**Well….this was my first story on here, so sorry if it's not the best you've read. But I should get better over time. Review please! And try to not be to harsh.**

**Sumomo Baby-accept it.**


End file.
